


Guardian

by Iaintnosidekick



Category: FBI Agent Meme - Fandom, NSA Agent Meme
Genre: FBI Agent AU, FBI Agent Meme, Freeform, Memes, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintnosidekick/pseuds/Iaintnosidekick
Summary: A Government Agent monitors a student through her laptop and witnesses her triumphs and her heart breaks.





	Guardian

She was on that hell site again.

Her webcam came online at 8:08 pm which was roughly the same time she got home from practice during the weekdays. For a teenager, she was pretty disciplined in doing her homework right after school and not letting herself get online until her day was well done and over. Of course, nowadays homework was mostly on the computer so I got to watch her curse at her algebra lessons and stress over some advance literature class she was in. From my time watching her so far, I could tell she was a smart kid and very dedicated to both her sport and her schooling.

But she was still a kid which meant she just had to scroll for hours on a site made up of nothing but garbage. It wasn’t even like she seemed to enjoy herself. Sure, she’d do that sudden forceful exhale that substituted for a laugh, but it mostly it just made her upset. At least when she was doing her homework, it would give her a split second feeling of accomplishment or relief at the end. This pastime was no more beneficial than getting hit by a bunch of little rocks. The longer I have this job, the more I think this kid just doesn’t know what else to do with herself. Like I think this girl wants to do something else, but it had become too deeply rooted in her schedule to bother with. It was now a part of her just like everything else she was involved in and it didn’t really matter if she enjoyed it anymore.

When the clock neared 10:00 pm, I began my program that would cause her battery to drain just a little faster. I noticed that she had a terrible habit of losing track of time no matter what she was doing, so I’d gotten into the habit of making sure she at least got a good night’s sleep. It would definitely be categorized as meddling and my supervisors would probably have a long talk with me if they found out about it, but I did it anyway. It was the least I could do for this random kid who I’ve been spying on. My coworkers said I’d get over that kind of guilt eventually, but I haven’t gotten to that point yet. Until then, I’ll settle for watching her sigh when the low battery warning appears on her screen and close the laptop until the cycle began in the morning.

* * *

A couple of her friends came over for a sleepover. They stayed up late into the night looking up videos and scrolling through memes on her laptop until one of them got the bright idea to go looking for the dark web. I watched as this other girl took the laptop from her and started googling for different illegal links. It was taking her a while, but it was obvious that this new girl knew what she was doing. I quickly jotted down her name to report to my supervisor in the morning. Whoever was in charge of this girl was going to want to know about this, especially if she was a high-level watch. From what I could see, she was still a novice, but kids like these usually end up growing to be pretty skilled hackers. It was the most exciting part of my night, but I was not going to let her drag my girl into any horror sites that could literally scar her for life.

When they loaded up a page with a couple of sketchy links on it, I clicked and dragged a little virus from my hard drive to her own. It was a code of my own design, so I knew it wasn’t going to hurt the computer’s main functions or hurt it in any way, but it was going to scare the crap out of these girls.

First, the screen went blank. The webcam was still on so I was able to watch my girl’s face pale before the computer flashed a solid white light at them. One of the other girls asked the hacker girl what was going on, to which she replied that she didn’t know. They all jumped when the screen went back to their browser, but this time it was glitching beyond reason. My girl yelled at the hacker to fix it, but now I was in control. I let the screen bug out for another moment, before turning up her speaker as far as it could go. I then breathed into my microphone in as dark and raspy a voice as my smirking face could produce.  
They screamed so loud it nearly blew out my headphones. My girl’s face was particular priceless as her eyes went wide and jaw dropped beyond what was probably natural. The hacker girl recovered from her fright first as her arms flew out around the camera and slammed the laptop shut. My feed went dark but I took nearly everything in me to keep my maniacal laughter down so my coworkers wouldn't hear me. I could have probably been fired for that, but in my head, it all had been worth it. Smiling ear to ear, I quickly uninstalled my virus and turned in for the night.

* * *

She skyped that hacker girl a lot.

It started as them talking each other through homework—the hacker was horrible at grammar—but after a couple of days, that dissolved into usual teenage giggle sessions. They’d mostly talk about the usual teenage stuff, which mostly comprised of gossip the hacker had heard. The more I watched this other girl, the more I was sure she was a bad influence. Beyond questionable computer habits, she was constantly bragging about some horrible thing she had said to someone else or how she had been sent to the office again. I assumed the only reason they were even in contact was that they were on the same diving team. Otherwise, they were complete opposites of each other and it hurt me just to watch my girl talk to her.

More specifically how she looked when she talked to her. 

She looked just like how I did when I had my first crush. Bright eyed and laughing at every little thing they said. In any other situation, it would have been absolutely adorable how her face lit up every time she opened skype and the object of her affection appeared on her screen. It may be cliché, but she really did look like a puppy happy to spend some extra time with her. It was the only time I was able to see her truly smile, and that was absolutely tragic. 

From what I was able to observe about is other girl, I knew she was bad news. There was hardly a good sentence that came out of her mouth, and she was basically using her just as someone to talk trash to. Of course, my girl was oblivious of all of this and it was anyone’s guess what was running through her head. Maybe it was the years of experience or my literal outside perspective, but it was clear she wasn’t the type of girl you could come out and say you liked without a legitimate fear of being laughed at.

Thankfully, she at least seemed to realize that. Her emotions may have been obvious but she never let them get beyond that. There had to be a million reasons why she didn’t say anything, but I couldn’t help but be grateful she was smart enough to recognize them. It was still sad to see such innocence crushed by reality, but I didn’t think I could watch her being hurt any worse.

* * *

The school news article she was reading said she made it to state. The header read “Sophomore Champion of Regional Diving Competition Looks Forward Toward State” followed by a picture her standing on the top of a pedestal holding up her first place medal. Her smile was beaming so brightly, I couldn’t help the swell of pride that put a matching one on my face. The article was a local newspaper reporter interviewing her about her accomplishments and being the first person to go to a state competition for her school in decades. Her answers were humble but still radiating excitement. She said she’d been working for this for years, that she was just happy to represent her school in the state meet. The reporter finished the article stating the date of the meet and wishing her luck from the whole town.

I glanced up from the article to see her grinning wildly to herself. I could only imagine the feeling of wonder at seeing her name be printed like it meant something. She’d been tagged in a post to the article which may have been the best thing to ever come out of her late night scrolling. She took her time clicking through all the comments wishing her luck and drank of her small moment of fame. She was rereading the article for the third time when I decided to let her drag out this feeling for as long as her computer battery would allow. Who was I to ruin a moment like this?

* * *

She won, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore.

From the hours of scrolling through teary eyes, I was able to get a fairly solid idea of what happened. After only a couple of hours reveling in her state championship, the hacker outed her. The bitch had probably been jealous of her spotlight and decided to post a long and horrible accusation about how she had been ogling her for months. She’d called her a whore and disgusting and every other despicable lie I had feared. The post had been spread like wildfire and come Monday, she was the subject of gossip for the entire town.

Now she was crying alone in her room probably feeling everything emotion from betrayal to self-loathing. Why she was still looking at all that bile was beyond me, but I was trying to decide whether or not I valued my job enough not to do something drastic. I had actual tears running down my face as I watched her heart shatter into smaller and smaller pieces with each word she saw. They called her vile and a disgrace and said she wasn't worth anything to anyone. It was agonizing to witness and for a single moment, I was willing to destroy the entire internet at her word. It was all just too insane. Who would do this to such a sweet girl? Not just the hacker, but everyone else that backed her up and continued the volley of hate. It was not only cruel but it was despicable. And what type of heartless organization expected me to simply watch someone for years and then not do anything when they sat broken only inches from my face?

Well, I'm sorry, but I couldn’t do it.

* * *

I will not confirm nor deny whether or not I contributed to the expulsion of a high school student formally affiliated with my assigned observee. I will say that the high school of my observee received an anonymous email from a concerned citizen suspicious of a potential cyberbullying case. That email contained links to not only the original offending post, but also to the accounts to every negative commenter and their personal addresses. The school then, after a continuous stream of urgency from this anonymous individual, wisely looked into these accusations to find that the truth was not only as the tipper had said, but that this was not the only time this had happened. The accused bully had been involved in many more incidences throughout her years and that my observee was not her only victim. She, of course, denied it all, but the evidence found concluded she was guilty on every account. Every single one.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually, my girl was able to smile again. After the expulsion of the hacker, other students in her school felt confident enough to approach her and to let her know she was not alone. A small group had risen to up in the school in support of her, and she had a whole new group of friends. They would all skype late into the night, helping each other with school and being normal high school students. Sometimes she still scrolled, but she’d become very liberal with the block feature. If the post wasn’t from a friend or a news site, an offending account would be blocked faster than I could even read who it was.  
It had been a long semester for her, but I couldn’t help but feel the worst was behind her. The school year was almost over and her summer diving season was going to start in a couple of weeks. With her reduction of computer time and new classification in a lower watch level, I will probably be given another assignment. It may be a consequence of my actions, but I don’t have any regrets. I’m proud of her and know she’ll be amazing no matter if I’m there or not. So, maybe I should have been court-martialed for what I’ve done, but I’d do it again a hundred times without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends: Did you really just spend all day writing an FBI Agent Meme fanfic?  
> Me: ...  
> Me: ...  
> Me: Yes


End file.
